KH Naruto: Ressurection of the organization
by theepicME1211
Summary: When Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke are pulled into the kingdom hearts universe by the newly resurrected Organization 13 they must work together with the Kingdom hearts gang in order to stop the Ressurected organization 13! PLEASE REVIEW (NO RAGE just constructive criticism. tell me what i did wrong or right)
1. Chapter 1

_I feel that a KH Naruto crossover would be good to test myself so this is basically a set story about when organization 13 and the heartless take on Sora and his friends and Naruto and his friends._

**Disclaimer: I do not own either franchise featured in this story.**

"Huh" Naruto Uzumaki said as he felt something of a hook latch around his body before he was teleported out of his room. "WHAT THE HE-" Sakura Haruno was cut off as the same thing happened to her and they were both teleported to Destiny Islands. They came out of a sort of wormhole and landed on top of each other with Naruto on the bottom. "Hey thank you for the soft landing" Sakura thanked Naruto as she got off of him. Back at the hidden leaf Kakashi had experienced the same thing but instead was teleported to the Disney castle. He had startled King Mickey who was writing a letter to Sora to tell him on recent events. Mickey immediately drew his keyblade while the jonin just stood there sizing the King up. "First off before you use that oversized key of yours where am I?" Mickey was hesitant to answer "Before I answer you answer this: Are you under Maleficent's orders?" Mickey said trying to pick the jonin's brain. "First off I do not know who that person is and second off if I don't know that person how would I be able to work under their orders?" Kakashi had said and then they began conforming on what was going on.

Back at destiny islands Sakura and Naruto were looking around when Sora, Riku, and Kairi greeted them both before hearing they were from a different world in which they were all three shocked. Before the three could get an explanation on what happened several shadows and many dusks surrounded them. Sora summoned his keyblade and likewise with Riku and Kairi who both pulled out the way to dawn and the Destiny's embrace. Naruto pulled out several kunai and he passed some to Sakura who took them and got ready for battle. "Ready guys?" Sora asked "Ready" Riku said "Ready" Kairi said "Ready" Naruto said "Ready" Sakura said and all at once they began attacking. Sora began by going back to back with Riku and taking down a bunch of heartless while Kairi and Sakura both met up and struck many of the dusks and while the other four were doing that we all know the lone wolf Naruto began using the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto began using ransengan since his clones were being dealt with easily compared to the rest of the group who were beginning to get tired since there were so many heartless and nobodies. The heartless and nobodies continued to appear although they were getting destroyed until eventually Naruto, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Sakura were all in a circle before instantly a rain of kunai fell onto the enemies and Kakashi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came down to their assistance "Your friends?" Naruto asked Sora and the others "Why yes, yes they are" Sora replied before casting cure on all his friends and they all rushed back into the battle. Before long the nobodies and heartless retreated from the battle knowing it was hopeless now. "Well I wonder how this happened…" Mickey mumbled "Yeah I want to know what's going on because Naruto and Sakura came here from another world!" Naruto and Sakura who were battling the entire time for the first time caught something of a glimpse of Kakashi and rushed for him tackling him and hugging him. "I wonder if Sasuke was teleported along with us…" Naruto had wondered

All of the sudden on the island organization 13 had appeared and someone with a sword stood among their ranks. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled rushing towards him before getting struck by Xemnas's ethereal blade. "NARUTO" Sakura yelled trying to help but was restrained by Kakashi who said "Naruto took a move and it's shown to have failed but I wonder why they all wear coats…" "That's because they are nobodies!" Sora told them "Nobodies?" Kakashi asked "Those without a heart are called nobodies and these ones are different than normal because they took human form and control all the normal nobodies" Sora explained as Mickey cut in "When a person becomes a heartless which is one of the black things you faced if they have a strong enough will they become a nobody" "Ok I understand but how will we face them" Sakura said. "Me, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey with a little help from friends stopped the nobodies before and we can take on the resurrected organization 13" Sora said before him, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey made a line "Ok we will take the organization on and I want you to help Naruto and when we see he's safe we will retreat ok?" Sora planned as Kakashi said "We can help take them on too you know" and he made a few clones of himself.

Sora and Co. rushed the Organization which only 4 stayed to fight and those 4 removed their hoods revealing to be Luxord, Xigbar, Larxene, and Sasuke. The jonin rushed Sasuke but was hit by a lightning kunai but it revealed it was a log substitute with the real one tackling Larxene while Goofy attacked her with his shield spinning. Xigbar was taken on by Sora alone and Luxord had made his odds fair by trapping Riku in his own arena and trapping Kairi and Donald while Sakura pulled Naruto away from the battle. Xigbar saw the trouble Larxene was in and even though he did not particularly like Larxene he shot Kakashi who flew off and fell to the ground with blood in his side. Larxene dodged Goofy's next strike and countered with a lightning kunai to the chest causing him to fall backwards with blood on his chest. "Over here" Sora yelled to Xigbar who shot 3 shots that Sora dodged which instead hit Larxene in the leg, abdomen, and the chest which almost killed her as she screamed in pain and collapsed as Sora flipped and ended her misery making her fall back into darkness "The first to fall in castle oblivion and the first to fall here" Sora said before being cleaved in the back with Sasuke's sword before both of them began a swordfight in which Sora who was a master swordsman and Sasuke who was a master swordsman were evenly matched and both began going at each other's throats.

Sakura who had healed Naruto who was now resting on the beach and recovering the un-healable wounds on his own was now rushing and used several attacks to try to disable Sasuke so they can get info but as Luxord fell onto the ground going into the shadows Sasuke and Xigbar both had retreated into a corridor of darkness. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled almost getting into the portal but was held back by both Sakura and Riku. "Those pathways will taint your heart with darkness but there is another way to get to their world." Riku explained before Sakura collapsed and began flashing to the hidden leaf village where she saw one of the organization jumping and defying gravity while being chased by jonins before she instantly woke up. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked Sakura "Yes I am perfectly fine but I saw one of the organization in our village Naruto!" Naruto instantly wanted off of the island and to the HQ of the organization instead of going to his village. "Fine but they have really powered their place up since last time which they have new weapons and an entirely new giant robot that's going to be trying to kill us." Mickey said and added "But we will have to go to twilight town's mansion in order to get to that world and another problem is that we only tested 4 inside the portal not-" Mickey then counted "We only tested 4 and 9 are with us so I want us to go in groups of 3." Mickey then chose the groups as follows: Sora, Donald, Goofy go in first then Riku, Kairi, Naruto and finally Mickey, Sakura, Kakashi.

_Well the first chapter is finished and I hope you comment because once more I CANT MAKE IT BETTER UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG. Also I hope you know that Naruto's world is not connected to the kingdom hearts universe instead its connected to a bridge of the KH universe crossover world where they can go over to different worlds and make a crossover (that's what I think anyway) but anyway I hope you liked this chapter because I only plan for 3.~theepicME1211_


	2. Part 2

_Back again eh? I am working hard to dedicate myself to a few things and fanfictions are actually at the bottom of my dedications T_T so anyway let me point out that I am going to be trying to write in the time frame set and this is going to be my main fiction until I catch it up with my other fanfictions (in other words when I get at least 3 chapters under this crossover) Also thank you for reading this fiction as it is my most viewed (least reviewed) Fanfiction with Pokemon adventures following 6 views behind._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or the Kingdom Hearts franchise and all credits go to their respective Founders**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all walked through the halls of Disney castle after a long trip in Mickey's huge gummi ship. They were given respective rooms and by the time they were settled in it was 9:00 PM so they decided to get some rest and wake up to go to Twilight town at 8:00 AM. Sora fell asleep that night with a terrible nightmare that he was facing the Cerberus again with Naruto alongside him and during the battle he watched as he tried to finish off the Cerberus he sacrificed the kill blow to save Naruto who was having the exact same dream (this is not a lucid dream) and the Cerberus bites off his leg. Naruto in his nightmare proceeded to use his shadow clone to eliminate as many chances of death as possible. That's when Naruto was then attacked and when he was killed in the nightmare he woke up as Sora was then forced to wake up from being killed.

They decided to wake up the others and there were 3 gummi ships given to the members. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were to take the highwind. Riku, Kairi and Sakura were taking the Leon (a KH 1 ship) and Mickey, Naruto, and Kakashi were to take the ship the team took to the castle. As they flew Sora quickly noticed the dreadnaught and told the other two ships "Move in on the dreadnaught" Mickey replied back "You make the calls who's going where" "I want Riku's ship to take on the fighter nobodies that will be spilling out while you take care of the larger ships around the dreadnaught as Donald, Goofy, and I take care of the dreadnaught." Sora proceeded to attack and enter but not before assisting the other two ships in getting in position to attack.

As he was shooting and dodging enemy ships he was grappled by 3 grappling ships that he shook off. Sora realized that the ship was preparing to fire as he was rushing to get in and called through his mike "Mickey do you know a quicker route to get to the core before it blows twilight town up?" "Actually if you take a right instead of a left the thing should take you straight there" Mickey replied through the speaker. Sora went through and began taking fire on all sides with no relent. When Sora and his men got to the dreadnaughts core he fired with no mercy and finally it exploded and Sora was now worrying over whether or not his allies survived. Sora saw two gummi ships fly and come up next to him. As it turns out Riku's group was forced to hijack another gummi ship because theirs was damaged beyond repair.

TWILIGHT TOWN

"Are there any complementary ramen servings around?" Naruto asked before Sakura smacked him upside the head yelling at him. The entire group proceeded to the mansion only to discover it is being guarded by nobodies "Should have known the organization would guard their unwinding" Mickey whispered in a harsh voice as everyone got out their weapons. "Mickey I forgot to ask. What happens if we die in this world?" Sakura asked drawing her kunai. "Scratch the possibility because if you go through the crossover gate and die in this world you will just be sent back to your world with less minor wounds than originally inflicted that caused you to die" "In other words if Sakura, Naruto, and I die we will just be sent back and wounded with a more minor version of the same wound?" Kakashi asked "Pretty much" Mickey replied. The nobodies rushed at once spilling blood from only Kairi who was sliced by one of the nobodies' arms. The nobodies were eliminated and the team continued into the computer room where Riku and Kakashi stood guard and chatted about things that anybody would talk about over ramen. "Ok was the password sea salt ice cream?" Mickey asked getting a yes from Sora who was digging through some of the blocked passages until he found a refrigerator. Naruto asked "What's sea salt ice cream?" "This stuff" Sora replied handing the former a sea salt ice cream bar "Now please don't say salty but sweet" Sora said uncharacteristically. Inside Sora was talking to Roxas who was inside of him and Ventus who was also inside of him but hadn't revealed himself in the conversation. {Roxas why did you say that} Sora asked Roxas {you wouldn't know} {Yes I would} {Fine then but I warn you…} they conversed and Roxas told the story {There is… Was an imperfect clone of me meant to take my job in the organization. Eventually she and I were the best of friends and Axel too. One day she attacked me because she was controlled by Xemnas but I "Killed" her and the first time she ate sea salt ice cream she said "Salty but sweet"} {So basically if he said that you would break down} Sora would have heard the reply if Donald and Goofy hadn't have dragged him into the machine which began humming until they were teleported. Only Sora and Goofy made it to the destination "Where the heck is Donald?" Sora asked.

Donald was standing in an alley near the betwixt and between entrance. "I guess we should wait for Donald until he comes" Sora and Goofy decided and waited. Back at the computer room the next group of Riku, Kairi, And Naruto who were sent in with no problem with them all entering at the very top of the castle where the door to light used to be. Finally Mickey, Sakura, and Kakashi went through. Out of sheer luck did only two make it into the alley to cover the betwixt and between which were Kakashi and Mickey. Sora and Goofy ended up with Sakura. Sora's team moved into the castle where they were assaulted by nobodies and yet they fought them off and continued to advance up to the hall of empty melodies. 4 black coated people surrounded them who were Lexaus, Zexion (He's my favorite organization member), Xaldin, and Marluxia all surrounded Sora, Sakura, and Goofy.

_Well in the 3 chapters I plan to write this this is the end of the second and since I will have to take 3 days to make an extra long chapter on my schedule I am taking the easy route and saying that they will be eliminated another way. Once more thank you for viewing this fanfiction and until next time Goodbye~theepicME1211_


	3. Finale

_Well in my spare time I have come to conclude this 3 part series. The conclusion to a story to me (I have written stories to myself even before I became a fanfiction artist) is like a finishing blow so this will be an extra long chapter as I put my creative juices to work into creating a awesome conclusion._

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH I don't own Naruto and I don't plan to own them anytime soon so let's get on with the story.**

**The world that never was: Where we left off last**

Sora never liked to be trapped and surrounded because even with allies something was bound to go wrong like right now. He was surrounded by 4 different Organization 13 (15 if you count Xion and Sasuke) members all having a vendetta (except for Zexion and Lexaus because you know… they never met Sora as they were busy with Riku). "You came this far against us only for the dénouement to be your defeat" Zexion spoke in his usual book referencing manner "Can we just crush him already?" Lexaus asked ready to snap some spines while Xaldin and Marluxia in the back watched Lexaus and Zexion underestimate the three, especially Sora. Zexion went first rushing at Sora but only to be blocked by Sakura who instantly stabbed him through his vest with a kunai only to be hit on the head with the spine of his book. Lexaus came next but rather slowly as he had a giant sword and he was 4 times as deadly as any person carrying a book.

Sora and Goofy took him on in a simple hit and run manner until Lexaus used his ability's to create the ultimate earthquake actually killing him and injuring Marluxia who was almost ready to come in while Xaldin used it to his advantage impaling right through Sakura fatally wounding here and putting here on the ground. Sora watched and rushed at Xaldin going into the ultimate teleportation type battle eventually 'accidentally' but not 'accidentally' Killing the injured Marluxia by using his scythe against him. Zexion and Xaldin were left and neither was going to give up. Sakura used the enemies indifference of her to her advantage planting a kunai in Xaldin's back before collapsing onto the ground in agony. Goofy on the other hand pretty much executed Xaldin in a rage that Sora or Donald would ever see "WHATS DEAD SHOULD STAY DEAD" Goofy yelled as his shield went through Zexion's chest.

Sora ran to Sakura and she was coughing. "CURE!" Sora yelled as it became apparent that it was not working. A giant TV came down and broadcasted the executions of all the organization traitors (Not counting Roxas and Xion who technically rouged) Axel, and Vexen's executions were both shown (the only survivors of the previous encounters) "So that means that only out of the 14 members that we saw only…" Sora mused "4 should be left" Sakura croaked inching closer to death. Mickey, Donald, and Kakashi arrived there just in time. "What just happened here?" Mickey asked while Donald and Kakashi rushed to Sakura's side. "It's too late for me… get Naruto back home for me" She had said before her body exploded into almost data like things.

Kakashi stood up straight "We should advance on Naruto's position before he falls in battle as well"

**The world that never was: Proof of existence**

"What has happened and why are there 4 new gates?" Riku wondered aloud as he investigated the gates. Sora and team had arrived just as the others were about to walk into the first gate. "Welcome to the Proof of existence." Sasuke's voice rang through and Xemnas, Xigbar, Sasuke, and Saix each pulled a few members of the group into their portal.

**Giant dragon thing from the end of KH 2**

"Where are we?" asked a stunned Naruto as Sora, Riku, and Naruto stood in front of Xemnas. "You are on the World of Nothingness" Xemnas answered before Naruto jumped off "NARUTO NO!" Sora yelled but quickly an army of shadow clones climbed on and attacked Xemnas. Xemnas simply impales one with thorns and they all disappeared. Naruto was in the midst just kneeling down drained of his strength and Sora and Riku rushed to Xemnas using their abilities to double team him and eventually Xemnas disappeared leaving all 3 stuck on the dragon as it began flying.

**Saix's little moonlight room where he goes insane.**

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Kakashi were all teleported to one place when it happened and the remaining organization minus Sasuke and Xemnas were there. "5 versus 3…" "Not good odds but we can fight them" the remaining members were murmuring among themselves. They all were rather at the worst odds and they got their butts kicked (the organization not the good guys) but the dragon appeared out of nowhere. It must have been planned to take all of them out by that yet out of nowhere Sakura flew through the sky and started sabotaging the engine yet Sasuke attacked and they exchanged blows before Sora jumped onto one engine and stabbed through the engine and it exploded almost disintegrating Sora, Sakura, and Sasuke the latter falling towards the ground in a possible death. Sora grabbed Sakura and managed to glide to safety but the two were put out of the battle. Naruto and Riku were also stopping and sabotaging and at the very last second the ship collapsed allowing enough time for them to jump on a gummi ship and escape as the castle collapsed killing the organization members (including Xemnas who was actually planning an assembly for the true organization.

**Destiny Islands**

"Well goodbye" everyone was saying as destiny islands crossover gate was opened (the secret place)

"Goodbye" Sora said to Naruto as they exchanged.

Naruto went through with Sakura (her reappearance still puzzles everyone) and Kakashi and just as fast as it had changed it had returned to normal but with the memories etched into everyone's heads forever.

_I physically reduced the quality of the last part due to my rush (I did not want to neglect my first completed story) But anyway nothing to really talk about other than this is my first completed story of many and thank you fans and goodbye~theepicME1211_


End file.
